Fang Xingjian
Character Information |image1= |caption1= |chinese= |pinyin= |alias(es)= |status=Alive |killedby= |cod= |age=20 (Currently) |species=Human |gender=Male |hair_color=Black |eye_color=Pitch Black |spouse= |family=Unnamed Father Fang Yueru (Mother) Fang Yuehe (Second Uncle) Fang Yueming (Third Uncle) Fang Xingchen (Cousin) Li Shuanghua (Grandmother) |master(s)=Kyle Huang Lin Headmaster J. |disciple(s)=Lilia (Technically) Charlot (Disciple from the future)(fake) |allies= |friends= |occupation=Windshadow Sword Divinity (First transition) Heavenly Sword Sovereign (Second transition) Eternal Sword Seigneur (Third transition) |affiliation(s)=Fang Clan (Former) |strength=826 |agility=824 |reaction=729 |endurance=710 |flexibility=709 |martial_will=100000 |ether=100% |level=39? |dop=5 - (Martial Will) (Body Toughness) (Physical Particles) (Specialty Seeds) (Brain Regeneration) (Ether Organs) |combat=Divine Level |fleshly_body=Divine Level (Martial Will) |skills=Boundaries Negation Level 50 Four Celestial Eradication Swords Level 50 Celestial Eradication Sword Formation Sword Prowess Sword Force Heaven's Volition Sword Intent (Maybe he still has it) Chaotic Blitz (Not sure if technique/skill) |internal specialties=1440 (Martial Will) |external specialties=9270 (Martial Will) |waves=Level ? Mistral Windgod's Waves (Replaced) Level 7 Sonido Sword Zephyr Waves (Replaced) Level 10 Prodigious Astral Divine Powers Waves (Martial Will) |mental cultivation=Level 3 Ice Age Meditation Art (Replaced) Level 10 Universal Sword Dominance Lunisolar (Martial Will) |novel=Chapter 1 |book(s)= |appears_in= |planet = Earth (former) Miracle World|title = Sword Overlord|enemies = Feng Clan Onassis Clan }} is the main protagonist of Paradise of Demonic Gods. Fang Xingjian was a talentless waste, scorned by his grandmother. He was supposed to become his cousin's apostle, but thanks to his second uncle's help, he escaped but was then betrayed by his friend and given to the Onassis clan where he was tortured but was able to escape. During his escape, a strange man gave him a choice. This choice would give him only 5 years of life in exchange for the best Sword Arts talent in the world. Fang Xingjian chose this and after that reached the Miracle World. Extra Information https://paradise-of-demonic-gods.fandom.com/wiki/4_Types_of_Martial_Art_TechniquesMartial Arts Specialty Potential Transitions Guesses(Spoilers) -'820' Turns out, as a kid, MC always had the best talent in everything. However, he has no emotions. MC has been only imitating others. Learning about his condition, MC's Grandmother/Mother who was actually very nice and loving at the time ordered everyone in the Fang Clan to put MC near ordinary people. No violent individuals nor talented ones as MC will copy them and be just as amazing as them. His grandmother also stopped teaching him martial arts and it was from here that she started to treat him like she did. These conditions will allow the MC to not lose control or be a maniac as MC was a literal blank slate. Also, All of MC's emotions were indeed sealed even before he made the deal. While the deal is still active as of now and he will definitely die in 2 and half years from the 5, he managed get something back due to the Purple Mages who follow the path of Love. By making 5 Million people fall in love with Lillia whether they are old or young, the Purple Mage who wanted Lillia to be her disciple gave Lillia what she wanted which was the MC. Since MC has zero emotions and has been indeed imitating them even now as stated by the Chaos Witch, he couldn't feel a thing. What the Purple mage did was take the wills of Love from those 5 million people and take Lillia with it which will kill her. With MC's sudden inspiration ability, he knew what will happen and so he tried to protect her like he should The Keyword, should. The purple mage knew that MC will block Lillia from getting these wills of Love and this was why she was successful in her attempt to give the emotion of Love to MC to which she later failed at doing. Surprisingly, MC didn't die and was instead overloaded with information of Love for Lillia. By the end of it, he unlocked his sealed emotions since birth and started to truly become himself. He didn't fall in love with Lillia though. Also, he started to gain back his emotions from his childhood that he never forgot about? or sealed. In these memories, MC was emotionless and heartless and that scared the Grandmother. The grandmother was actually very loving at this time but everything went downhill when MC stated something scary like how he was going kill those hurt his mother. This lead to the doctor meeting and to the first paragraph of the guesses. Plus, he was called Li Anping. The MC of Author's other novel, The Man standing on top of the Food chain. In there, it is stated that there are 12 Demon Gods who control everything from the 10th or 7th dimension. Not sure but anyway. They were the leaders but Li Anping, using his powers, rose to the top and became a Demon God/ Evil God/ Diabolic God known as the Silver Demon God, the 13th one in existence. MC, according to the Evil God Tribe’s warrior that was created by the Red Demon God who had the power of the Red Demon God, looks exactly like the Silver Demon God Li Anping who sealed the Demon Gods for 100,000 and my guess is that MC and his parents that look alike are either his descendants or perhaps clones of the Silver Demon God that were separated from each other. It makes sense as to why the Pope, MC's mother, and MC all had the best talents in the world. Technically, MC's parents are probably not his parents and are probably his older brother and sister. I recall that MC's mother looked to the North where the Church of Universal Truth and the Pope was. Since MC's mother is dead, it is safe to assume that the Pope is too. Not to mention, the Black-clothed man says that MC knows him and then he takes MC's mother's remains away, Safe to say that the man also knows the truth about the trio. Or perhaps took the genetics of Li Anping and created them? That would make the Black-Clother man another Demon God. Either one of the 13 or the a new one altogether. Now I realized why the mental cultivation of justice makes sense with the MC. It's because Li Anping is just like Fang Xingjian in his own novel. I mean, he started out Naive and when he accepted killing, he became something like MC but worse. MC was coincidentally covered in Silver Light when he was fighting the Evil's God's warrior Tribe. -'850' * His Junior High classmates had black magic affect them. * 3 people from parallel worlds came. 1st one introduced magic prints. 2nd one used black magic but did not spread. 3rd one was Tiandao on from another world where he was successful in absorbing the Astral Ancestor and MC had no immunity to prints or magic. * It was said that 3 years ago when MC got his talents on sword arts, the Black-clothed man used Purple magic of 15,16,17,18 level of Black magic of the purple mages on MC. * I'm guessing that this Purple Mage person, who was not Mage king since the Mage king can not do lv.15 black magic and higher, merely unlocked MC's talents once more. MC was said to have infinite potential but like superman, I'm guessing he put blocks on himself since he was around ordinary people. The Black-clothed man who is probably not a purple mage used the Black magic of theirs and unlocked a portion of MC's talents that has to do with Sword Arts or otherwise, MC would be talented in everything to which he really is talented in everything. His immunity to diabolic energy is strange though. Why didn't it activate on this black magic? Or perhaps he got it back after the man unlocked him. - 907 * Pope knew about MC and splitted a weapon into three parts as an inheritance for MC to the 3 saints under him. 2 of the saints lied and said that MC is a demon spawn that will look like the Pope so he should be killed in order to keep the Divine Remains sword that was level 39. The Immortal Saint made a deal with MC however for the mystical prints and support to deal with the other two saints. Category:Male Category:Knight Category:Second Transition Category:Sword Cultivatior Category:Characters